totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jedno miejsce, jeden gospodarz
Prowadzący nerwowo spoglądał na parametry. Aikko: Niemożliwe... Sprawdzał na ekranach, jednak to była prawda. Aikko: Jak on mógł.. Załamywał się coraz bardziej. AikkO: Co podkusiło, żeby jego ściągać! Cały drżał. Aikko: Już wtedy nie dawał się kontrolować. Opening Muzyka i pomysł na opening zaczerpięty z Tokyo Ravens Przez niebo spowija się chmara czarnych piór, Tiara stoi pomiędzy drzewami smutno spoglądając, zapada mrok a ona sama obraca się z przemijającymi kratami zerkając na zegar. Seraph z Irelią razem stoją naprzeciwko kurczowo zbliżając się do siebie. Przelaruje nagle kruk, odkłaniając budynek. Wzbija się w powietrze ukazując stojących na nim Vaine’a, Veneidę i Skullface’a. Przez okno z uśmiechem Bobbie spogląda w miasto. Kunoichi kilkakrotnie rzuca kunaiami. Yukimura szarżuje ze swoją włócznią. Rozbucha płomień pokazując urywek każdego żywego zawodnika. Pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta. Nagle wyjawia się Marcin który uderza w ekran, cały we łzach oraz płomieniach. Pojawia się przyciemnione zdjęcie leżącej martwej Miriam. Zbliżona zostaje twarz Montany z palcem w ustach. Oddala się i posyła serce w stronę zbliżających się przeciwników. Tiara przytrzymuje swą bransoletę ściskając ją coraz bardziej. Skullface przeciera krwawy ślad, Veneida z wyłupiastymi ślepiami spogląda na ofiarę, zatrzymując spadające krople. Nagle przemija i pojawia się twarz Valiora. Nagle biegnie daleko pojawiając się wśród czworga pozostałych ludzi. Ekran dzieli się na pół ukazując dwa cienie. Słońce gaście, a księżyc się rozjaśnia. Tajemniczy ów cień idzie korytarzem. Odkrywa księgę która zaczyna płonąć. Kamera oddala się ukazując powoli arenę jak i okoliczne budynki i miasto. Stojąca na szczycie Tiara spogląda na jeden z budynków a z nią stoi Seraph. Katakumby Montana: No cóż. Ledwo co wstanęła. Montana: Nawet snu nie zaznać dajął. Wyciągnęła ręce. Montana: Powinnam pozbyć się tego. Przetarła ramię będące we krwi. Montana: No cóż. Wzruszyła ramieniem. Montana: Czas w drogę! Pewnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. W końcu znała już katakumby jak własną kieszeń. Szczyt budynku Vayne: Jesteśmy. Delikatnie opadły mu włosy. Veneida: Dokładnie. Odgarnęła grzywkę. Bobbie: Ohh.. Z opartą o dłoń głową cieszył się na widok przybyłuch. Bobbie: Sądziłem iż będziecie pierwsi. Veneida: Na twoje nieszczęście. Uśmiechnęła się i pochwyciła za nóż. Cisnęła nim prosto w chłopaka, jednak ten tylko zsunąl się na prawo. Bobbie: No żeby od razu do rzeczy? Vayne: Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. Napiął swoją kuszę. Vayne: Ale strzałą w twoim łebskim łbie to coś wyjątkowego. Bobbie: Co za głupcy. Wyciągnął swoje ostrze. Bobbie: Jak tak bardzo chcecie zapewnić sobie rozrywkę. Powoli go unosił. Bobbie: Więc umilmy sobie czekanie! Okolice miasta W tym samym czasie Tiara była ku celowi. Tiara: to chyba tutaj. Rozejrzała sie na boki. Tiara: Ten teren miejski. Przyjrzała się przejściu. Tiara: Chyba nikogo tutaj nie było. Za nią ktoś powoli czaił się w krzakach. Tiara: Wiatr? Szła nieco spokojniej, przyczajając się. W krzakach Montana obserwowała ją. Montana: Miła! Mruknęła do siebie, nie dając pozoru zzaniepokojonej. Montana: KOleżaneczka! Wybiła się niespoodziewanie z krzaków. Tiara: Odsuń się! Szybkim gestem machnęła torbą uderzając w dziewczynę. Montana: Za co! Padła na ziemię będąc u kresu sił. Tiara: Zaraz.. ty jesteś Montana? Montana: No zgadza się cukieraczku. <3 Pogłaskała się dłonią po policzku. Montana: Pewien dżentelmen nas wezwał. <3 Tiara: Każdy otrzymał wezwanie. Przerażała ją jej nieświadomość. Tiara: Masz pojęcie z czym się mierzymy. Montana: Mam, mam. <3 Tiara: Wyjaśnisz mi po drodze. Montana: Pewno! Uśmiechnęła się. Dla pewności związała ją. Montana: Nie ufasz mi? Tiara: Twoja przeszłość na to nie pozwala. Montana: Jesteś strasznie apodyktyczna. Tiara: Nie.. po prostu przewrażliwiona. Montana: W każdym razie pociągająca. Czekoladka! <3 Tiara: Taa.. wszystko się zgadza. Montana: Tyle o mnie wiesz to coś zakwitnie. Zignorowała ja i skończyła doplątywaniu węzłów. Tiara: Choć. Pociągnąła ją z lekka. Montana: Jak zwierzaczke! <3 Mogę wyjątkowo dla ciebie znalesć się na dole łóżka. Tiara; Czyli pod nim. Montana: Dowcipna! Mraau. <3 Wywróciła oczami i razem szły prosto na miejsce. Szczyt budynku Sięgnał po swe demoniczne ostrze i energicznym ruchem wystrzelił cięcie. Vayne zwinnie uniknął uderzenia. Naładował pierwszą ze strzał i wycelował prosto w jego głowę. Złoczyńca rozwarł powieki i mignięciem odsunał się od tori lotu strzały. Vayne: Skurczybyk szybki jest. Napiął kilka strzał an raz. Veneida: Nie na długo! Rzuciła się prosto na niego z swoimi ostrzami. Jej taniec ostrzy był perfekcyjne skuteczny. Zdołała zadać kilka płytkich ran. Bobbie: Mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać. Uniódł głowę, patrząc z lekka psyhodelicznie. Bobbie: To za mało! Jak strzałą rzucił się z otrzem i sieknął ją w bark. Veneida: Nieee! Vayne: Veneida! Rzucił się prosto z strzałami i wystrzelił prosto w niego. Zdołał się jednak obronić ostrzem. Bobbie: To było niegodziwe co nie? Okolice budynku Będąc związana była prowadzona przez Tiarę przez ulicę. Tiara: Rozumiesz, żem usiałam. Montana: Dla mnie to nowa sytuacja. Cała się rumieniła. Montana: Pierwszy raz ojarzmiła mnie kobieta. Tiara: Spacyfikowałam.... Montana: Na jedno wychodzi. <3 Tiara: Skoro żyjesz.. jak przetrwałaś? Montana: jestem jak to mówisz. Obrotna! <3 Śmiała się niewinnie. Montana: Wiesz, że dziewczyny nie mają łatwo. Tiara: Taaak.. Przypomniała sobie o tragicznym losie współpartnerek. Tiara: Żadna nie ma łatwo. Montana: I ty rozumiesz pewnie. Żaden przystojniak nie jest nas wart! Tiara: Powiem tylko. Mocniej cisnęła liną. Tiara: Nie ufam tobie, ale nic ci nie zrobię. Bez urazy. Ta jednak tylko pojękiwała. Montana: Cudowne uczucie. Wypinała głowę w górę z rozpalonymi polikami. Przestrzeń nad budynkiem Z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na nią. Seraph: Co pragniesz zrobić? Irelia: CO powiedziałam. Spojrzała pewnym wzrokiem na niego. Seraph: To całkowite poświęcenie! Nie pozwolę! Irelia: Musimy. Seraph: Mamy nasz cel. Mamy naszą nadzieję. Irelia: Jednak.. nadzieja nie wiąże się z logiką. Seraph: Nie mów tak. Spoglądał jej błagalnie w oczy. Irelia: Trzeba to zrobić. Pogłaskała go po policzku. Irelia: Mimo obietnicy wiem, że wciąż masz dobre serce. Nie tkniesz nikogo. Pozwól mi się wyręczyć. Seraph: Irelio... Nagle odepchnęła się od niego i spadła prosto w dół. On spoglądał jak zlatuje prosto w walkę. Szczyt budynku W zażartej, wciąż jednostronnej walce doszło do przełomu. Bobbie: Więc w końcu skoczyła. Veneida: CO!? Uniosła się będąc jeszcze u sił. Vayne: Twoja rana. Beneida: Milcz! ten skurwiel zapłaci za to! Bobbie: Hmm.. Odepchnął ją daleko od siebie i sam odskoczył w tył. Prosto w dach z impetem uderzyła Irelia. Sięgnęła po swoje ostrza i zaczęl tańczyć nimi w powietrzy. Bobbie: Kolejna interesująca osobobowość. Vayne: I kolejna do kolekcji! Wystrzelił prosto w nią, jednak osłoniła się ostrzem. Irelia: Mam zadanie do wypełnienia. Cisnęła w niego ostrzem, chybiając o włos. Irelia: Nie wchodżcie w drogę. Veneida: Co za damula! Rzuciła się na nią z sztyletami i obie zaczęły walczyć. Irelia: Odsuń się. Dotrzymywała jej kroku, wymieniając cios za ciosem. Veneida: Mowy nie ma! Wybiła się i zawirowała rzucając kilkoma na raz. Wystawiła ostrza do ochrony, jednak jeden zdołał się przemknąć i zarysować zbreoję. Przedostatnie piętro Doszła na piętro. Z góry dobywały się głosy walki. Montana: Jakiś szybki numerek? Tiara: Powiedzmy. Montana: Czy to propozycja! <3 Tiara: Nie! Montana: Jesteś taka skomplikowana! <3 Tiara: Czekaj. Zostawił ja przywiązaną w windzie. Montana: No pewnie! Sama zamknęła drzwi i rozejrzała się przez chwilę. Zauważyła klatkę i uwięzioną w niej osobie. Zaniepokojona powoli zbliżała się do niej. Wystawiła rękę i otworzyła kraty. Tiara: On ci to urządził? Obróciła ciałem sądząc, że jest martwe. Zauważyła założoną maskę i z ciekawości chwyciła za nią ściągając. Tiara: Jesteś.. Skullface: Milcz! Nagle pochwycił za maskę. Skullface: Zaraz... Przypatrzył się jej. Tiara: Muszę.. Zdystansowała się i uciekła. Skullface: Uhh.. Zakrwawiony pełen zemsty. Skullface: Ja miałem być panem gry. Przysłonił sobie twarz. Skullface: Jeszcze cię zarąbię! Przestrzeń nad budynkiem Tymczasem Seraph wciąż w górze spoglądał na walkę. Seraph: Nie powinienem. Borykał się sam ze sobą. Seraph: Musi istnieć ine rozwiązanie. Z przykrością patrzył jak Irelia otrzymuje ciosy. Seraph: Co mam robić! W głowie zaszumiła mu myśl. Seraph: Nie.. Ocudził się lekko. Seraph: Nie jesteś narzędziem. Pędem zjawił się na dachu i dołączył do walk. Szczyt budynku Panowałą napięta sytuacja. W wirze walki doszło do momentu gdzie kilka osób pochwyciło kogoś innego jako zakładnika. Veneida: Wypuszczaj. Przyłożył sztylek bliżej szyi dziewczyny. Seraph: Nie chcesz tego. Zacisnął włócznię trzymanę przy jej szyi. Irelia: Proszę! Nie możesz. Seraph: To moja decyzja. Vayne: By zabijać? Haha! To skąd cię wzieli pajacu skoro masz dylemat. Seraph: Coś co odróżnia nas od zwierząt to rozum i uczucia. A uczucia niekiedy przewyższają rozum. Bobbie: Brawo! Zaklasnął po tych słowach. Bobbie: Szkoda, że w życiu uczucia są zabijane. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Bobbie; Taka prawda. Musisz być dla wszystkich wrogiem by przetrwać. Nagle zadzwonił drzwonek i drzwi prowadzące z windy się otworzyły. Bobbie: I mamy komplet. Tiara: Jesteśmy. Puściła linę i dziewczyna sama rozliżniła uścisk. Montana: W końcu! <3 Wyciągnęła ręce w górę. Montana: Ile cudownych misiaczków! <3 Bobbie: W rzeczy samej chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego tutaj jesteście? Uśmiechnął się szyderczo/ Bobbie: Dlatego! Machnnął swoją ręką jak gdyby czarował i nagle wszyscy zasłabli. Seraph: Moje ciało.. Vayne: Co jest.. Wypuścił włócznię z rąk. Montana: Moje piersi ważą chyba z tonę! Padła na ziemięzaraz z Tiarą. Bobbie: Czas bym ja przejął nieco inicjatywę i wyjaśniła prę spraw. Bo w końcu ja wami rządzę! Uniósł zwycięzko ręcę śmiejąc się do rozpuku. Nie zauważył jednak, że tuż za nimi dołączył na miejsce zupełnie niespodziewany osobnik. Skullface: BOBBIE! Jak strzałą wyskoczył z wściekłością. Skullface: ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ ZA TO! Bobbie: Głupcze! Padnij! Machnąl jednak Skullface: Ty idioto. Podbiegł i walnął mi z pieści w twarz. Odrzuciło go w dal, po czym w zwolnionym tempie upadł. Z morderczym wzrokiem Skullface spoglądał na niego. On odzajemnił spojrzenie i podniósł się. Kamera powoli się ściemniałą i nastąpiło przerwanie. Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki